gumballfanonrandomnessfandomcom-20200214-history
Attack on Elmore
NOTE: This is not real, so please don't tell anyone it's real. Also, i don't hate Gumball. Attack on Elmore is a 2019 PG-13 CGI theatrical movie based off the show "The Amazing World of Gumball". The movie was released on June 8, 2019 in the USA and June 11, 2019 in the UK. The movie got 693 trillion USD in the budget and 134.7 trillion USD in the box office, making it the most popular movie to be made. This is the fifth movie that had permission from a company to use their characters after Finding Dory 5 (2019), Finding Dory IV: Finding Marlin (2018), Finding Dory III: Back Then, Now Travel (2017) and Finding Dory 2 (2016). Plot The movie begins with the 2019 LeapFrog logo, but then the logo turned orange and was on fire and the whole background was in flames. It then zooms out to the crew panicking and at the end, a random crew member broke the camera. The Little Airplane logo appeared. Then, when the rocket blasted off, instead of an adult working at the station saying the countdown, what sounded like Chucky from Child's Play '''is heard counting down from 3 to 1, then the rocket takes off, but a couple of seconds later, the rocket explodes and falls down and destroys all of the equipment for the rocket. People were screaming for help and in pain. The camera then glitches hardly and the logo ends. The Warner Bros logo appeared, but the studios at the reflection of the logo was replaced with the city of Elmore being attacked with bombs and exploding the city. At the end of the logo, the "A WARNERMEDIA Company" tagline glitched out. The logo then fades out. Then the Legendary Pictures logo was shown and it was in horrible condition. The symbol of the logo was blue and the flame going across the logo was in red instead of orange. At the end of the logo, the entire logo glitched and the logo became corrupted and the logo turned into all kinds of distorted shapes and became stretched out. Once the logo stopped corrupting and being distorted, it fades out. A black screen with texts saying "LEAPFROG PRESENTS", IN PARTNERS WITH LITTLE AIRPLANE, WARNER BROS AND LEGENDARY PICTURES" appear. The text fades out and the black screen fades into the Elmore military base. Text in code saying at the bottom-left corner "E l m o r e M i l i t a r y , 9 : 5 2 A M" appears in the "typewriter in animation". The text then fades out. The Military Planes The boss tells all the soldiers that they have to take their planes built by '''Boeing as seen when the camera moves and shows the planes the soldiers will be taking to make a base in Los Angeles. One soldier asked to use the restroom, but the boss refuses to let him use it, so he ordered his men to go on their planes while the soldier zoomed quickly to the restroom without permission while the boss told the men what to do. He then zoomed into his plane and the boss paused his talking and told him where he was. The soldier told the boss that he was at the restroom because he had to go so badly. The boss sighs and continues talking. After he finished, all the planes took off. The soldier who was riding the plane wasn't controlling the plane correctly because he forgot what his boss told him what to do. His plane was corrupting a bit while malfunctioning as the soldier screamed for help. The camera shows the engine that makes the plane fly explode and the back of the plane gets caught on fire. He yelled for help, but it was no use. The plane then hardly exploded 3 times as the plane then fell down and landed onto Elmore. When the plane landed, it exploded some buildings and houses and in slow-motion, the plane scraped the road and was moving to the right really fast. The plane then hit a geyser that made the plane fly into the air. The plane then landed on the road again twice. One time when the plane bounced onto the road and the second time, the camera moved to the plane and it exploded setting it on fire. People screaming and kids crying can be heard in the background, as well as the suspense rising sound when the camera. The camera glitches out and the black screen appeared again. The Attack on Elmore logo appeared with no in animation. The sound that was put into the scene of the logo appearance was from CInemaSins (got permission from as well). What's Happening? The camera then showed The Wattersons' house with the news on the TV playing in the background. Gumball, Darwin, Anais and Damian were watching the news. The news broadcasting the incident of a military plane crash in Elmore. Gumball got surprised and told Darwin what is going on in Elmore. Darwin doesn't know with an answer of "I don't know". Anais told Gumball and Darwin that Elmore is about to get attacked in about 37 hours according to the government of California. Damian told Anais that Elmore wouldn't be attacked because of fake "asteroid wiping out humanity" news he has heard of. Anais left the room without giving an answer and Damian, Gumball and Darwin were confused. They all face the camera still confused as the camera fades to the police station. Doughnut Sheriff was angry because his security camera screens weren't working and were glitching. He did everything he could to fix it, but it didn't work. He had no choice but to destroy it. It cuts to outside the station as Doughnut Sheriff used his hammer to destroy it. Damian, Gumball and Darwin walking and looking down at the screen. Damian told him he would help him destroy it. He got out a bat similar to Plainrock124's bat and threw the screen into the air and swinged the bat at it. The four looked at the screen as it fell into a hole that looked similar into a black hole, but didn't suck up the city. Doughnut Sheriff told Damian he would destroy them by his self. Gumball, Darwin and Damian then left as Doughnut Sheriff destroyed the screen. Getting Ready The camera showed The Wattersons' house and it is nighttime outside. Nicole puts her children to bed and Nicole then went out of the room. Richard entered and hugged and kissed his sons goodnight, then left the room. Damian went to sleep, then the camera fades out. It cuts to outside as a time-lapse is shown of the moon moving and the sun coming up. Then, the song "Happy" by Pharrell Williams plays as it then cuts back to Damian sleeping and it is daytime and the camera rotates as Damian gets up and he gets ready for a new day. It then shows a montage of him getting ready and doing the following: brushing his teeth, spraying with deodorant and getting clothes on (not shown) and going outside. It cuts back to the house as Gumball, Darwin, Anais, Nicole and Richard wake up and go out as well. The Asteroid While Damian was walking outside the house, an asteroid is shown falling into Elmore. Damian had the ability to fly, so he flew into the sky to stop the asteroid. The camera shows Damian banged onto the asteroid and trying to stop it, but it was no use. The Wattersons were shouting at Damian to try to stop the asteroid, but he can't because it's too strong. He screams as the asteroid pushes him while he hangs onto the object. The camera cuts to The Wattersons' house as the asteroid hits the house and the house explodes. Damian is then seen underground still hanging onto the asteroid. More houses get exploded and The Wattersons' house run away. The last house explodes and one piece flies to the camera. The scene turns black and ends. Attacking Begins Now It is shown that a nuclear bomb is headed into Elmore. The nuclear bomb hits the city and it explodes and it destroys the whole city of Elmore. It then shows all the buildings and houses explode and glitch out. The Wattersons start to glitch out as well. Elmore Junior High gets exploded and glitched out as well. The Elmore Shopping and Elmore Mall disintegrate. The camera then cuts to the Elmore Military tanks stopping the attack. They shoot the asteroids and nuclear bombs. The Wattersons hide and they panic. Nicole calms them down, but is worried about Damian. Meanwhile, Damian is in a black screen, floating. Damian then disintegrates. It cuts back to the attack. Damian gets shot in the face twice by the tank and gets flown all the way to Elmore Cinema as the theater exploded, collapsing and glitching. Dust is seen and body parts are flying everywhere. Everything then started to explode including the tanks and buildings are on unstoppable fire. The Wattersons vanished and Damian is seen with bruises and blood all over him. A few hours later, the attack ends. The attack ends with another nuclear bomb landing on Elmore. The screen then glitches out hardly and a flashback of Elmore being built is shown in 40% of opacity. The End t then fades to the city of Elmore and it is shown destroyed. The camera shows The Wattersons sitting on the roof of a building, revealing that the family came back after vanishing. Damian is then seen with The Wattersons as he sits down with them. The narrator tells the audience that Elmore is destroyed and can't be built in 9 years until the attack is truly finished, which reveals that it would take 9 years for the attack to be actually finished and that the attack is still going on. The Wattersons are shown in horrible condition. They have scars and blood coming out of their heads and ears. Their bodies are bitten and blood is squirting out a little bit on their noses. Richard has a red and black beard. Gumball and Darwin had their tails scratched and Nicole and Anais only had scratches on their faces. Two airplanes that were from Elmore Military flew past by The Wattersons and it cuts back to the whole city of Elmore. The two airplanes fly away. The first airplane flies to the left and the second airplane flies to the right. The movie ends with text saying "TO BE CONTINUED" flies into the screen while rotating and turning into a line. Then, the credits roll. Sequel After the beginning credits, the teaser shows the kindergarten in Elmore and it is in perfect condition even though it is probably been destroyed by the nuclear bomb in the movie. One kindergartener is walking, pretending he is guarding the place. A noise that comes out of nowhere scares the kid and he is running away, screaming. A nuclear bomb then exploded the kindergarten place and orange geysers destroy the recess place in the kindergarten. The screen then flicks and glitches out, then shows the city of Elmore destroyed for a split second. The last part of the ending credits then roll. Logo Ending The 2019 LeapFrog logo is shown still in flames and the symbol of the logo melts. The logo then glitches and flicks the Little Airplane logo. The Warner Bros logo glitches out and the Legendary Pictures logo starts to disintegrate, then the logo fades out and ends. Transcript The Military Planes movie starts at the Elmore Military Boss: All right men, we will take the planes to Los Angeles to make a base. Soldier 1: Excuse me sir, but can i go to the bathroom really quick? Boss: Soldier, there is no time to take a shit. We have to go on the plane now. Soldier 1: But i really- Boss: NOW!!! Boss: Let's move it! Let's move, move, move, move, MOVE! of the soldiers get on their planes Boss: Alright men, now in order to control the planes, you'll need to- 1 zooms into the bathroom, then zooms into his plane Boss: Sir, where have you been? Soldier 1: I was using the bathroom. Boss: continues talking All soldiers: Sir, yes, sir! planes take off Soldier 1: It's so much fun riding the plane. starts to corrupt and malfunction Soldier 1: Oh shit, i think this plane is breaking apart from its system. I need to control it correctly. camera zooms into the soldier's brain and a flashback of the boss saying "Make sure you know the facts of planes" is shown, then zooms out Soldier 1: No, i can't! I can't (12 times). I FREAKING CAN'T! camera shows the engine inside the plane explode, then shows the back of the plane on fire Soldier 1: Oh no, this is bad! camera shows the entire plane exploding hardly three times, then the plane falls out of the sky Soldier 1: Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! plane lands on Elmore and scrapes the road while moving straightly right in slow-motion while on fire Soldier 1: Ugh, i... can't... feel- geyser shoots the plane into the air, then the plane bounces and moves right and lands, exploding the plane and setting it on fire, people crying and screaming is heard while the camera zooms at the plane What's Happening? camera shows The Wattersons' house and the news is playing camera shows the TV what is on the news, revealing that a plane crash in Elmore occured News reporter: A military plane was spotted crashing into Elmore just 4 minutes earlier, causing destruction to the road and a few small buildings. Gumball: Darwin, what's happening? I'm confused and surprised. Darwin: I don't know. Anais: Guys, i think what is happening is that Elmore will be attacked in exactly 37 hours according to... researches on a smartphone Damian: I don't think the city is getting attacked because some stupid and retard people make fake end of the world news. leaves the room with no answer as Damian, Gumball and Darwin stare at the camera, confused camera shows the police station Doughnut Sheriff: Come on, i fixed this freaking screen and it still doesn't work?!?! Sheriff rips the screen out of its cables and brings it outside, smashing it with a hammer Sheriff destroys it with a hammer, then Gumball, Darwin and Damian appear Damian: Here, i'll help. gets out a bat and throws the screen into the air, swinging the bat at it, hitting the screen Darwin, Doughnut Sheriff and Damian look down at the screen Doughnut Sheriff: Thanks, but i think i can do this myself. Damian: Ok. [Gumball, Darwin and Damian walk away, then Doughnut Sheriff keeps destroying the screen] Getting Ready gets her children get ready for bed Nicole: Ok, good night kids! All except for Nicole: Goodnight mom! walks out of the room as Richard enters Richard: Goodnight kids! All except for Richard: Goodnight dad! walks out of the room sleeps, then a time-lapse of the sun coming up and the moon going down wakes up as the camera rotates and gets ready while the Pharrell Williams song "Happy" plays in the background then goes outside as well as the rest of The Wattersons, then an asteroid is seen Damian: Oh fuck, an asteroid is coming. I better stop it! flies into the air and hangs onto the asteroid, trying to stop it The Wattersons: Come on! Stop it! Stop the asteroid! Damian: I'm trying guys, but it's too heavy!! fails to stop it and the asteroid hits The Wattersons' house, causing it to explode and geysers to blow up, making The Wattersons away and the rest of the houses explode and more geysers are seen blowing up last house explodes and one piece is seen flying into the air and landing on the camera Attacking Begins Now and houses, Elmore Junior High, Elmore Shopping and the Elmore Mall are seen exploding and glitching out, including The Wattersons Military tanks come to battle against the attack and bombs and The Wattersons hide and Nicole calms them down, but is worried about Damian Nicole: Guys, just calm down! It will be over soon! Nicole: (whispering to herself) But what about Damian?!?! is seen floating in a black screen, disintegrating, then cuts back to the attack Damian: Oh shit, i'm about to hit that building! flies into the theater and the building explodes, corrupting and glitching is shown Damian: Aw damn. attack ends with another nuclear bomb exploding Elmore again as the camera glitches out hardly and showing Elmore being built The End scene fades to Elmore completely destroyed and wrecked, with The Wattersons sitting on the roof of a building as Damian comes to sit down with them Narrator: Elmore is finished. Everything in Elmore is finished. No more malls, no more shopping, no more theaters, no more school and no more homes. It is finished. It will take 9 years until the suffering and pain is over. Wattersons (in horrible condition) are shown as two airplanes fly by them Narrator: Well, whatever happens, we won't forget how something beautiful can turn into hell. At least, for now, let's just say that we won't be able to see this place in almost one decade. But, you now know already. This was an attack on Elmore. airplanes fly away from each other, ending the movie Sequel cuts to the kindergarten which is in perfect condition even though it should've been destroyed by the nuclear bomb, and a kid is pretending to guard the place Kindergartener: I'm so glad to be a kindergartener! noise is heard and the kindergartener runs away, screaming nuclear bomb destroys the kindergarten and geysers blow up, destroying the recess Common Sense Media info Positive Messages: None Positive Role Models & Representations: None Violence: The movie includes destruction and suffering, as well as bloody violence. Sex: One scene included people with underwear, but no nudity is shown. Language: One use of the f-word as well as several and a few uses of s--t, d-mn, godd-mn and half of mild language such as freaking, crap, goddang and others. Consumerism: McDonald's, Target, Walmart, Costco, LeapFrog, Sprouts. and 121 more promote the movie with merchandise such as toys, games, operating system, posters, wallpapers, wall-size painting with Gumball's, Darwin's, Anais', Nicole's, Richard's and Damian's heads. LeapFrog announced in a commercial that TAWOG characters (adults in costumes) would be visiting all Sprouts locations in Arizona, California, Colorado, Washington and Utah. They announced more locations would be coming soon and ready for the TAWOG characters to come. Drinking, Drugs & Smoking: Some characters and students being drunk at a party. Adult Gumball is seen smoking in one scene. More to the Story Sorry, but it will take too long to type in the whole story. Category:Attack on Elmore franchise